children_of_earth_and_skyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mankar and the River
Chapter 1 Mankar was once again looking for the Orlanth Runelord and, again, without success. Finally, one of his servants said exasperatedly, “Boy, XXXXX serves Orlanth, son of Umath! Orlanth is a storm god and a child of the wind; Do you expect his followers to stay in one place to answer your call?” Enlightened, the young man considered this. “I see… thank you!” He walked to the village center, talking to himself. “So does a man follow a god because their spirits are similar, or do men become like the god through the influence of the divine?” He puzzled over this for awhile before deciding, in the end, the results were the same so perhaps it didn’t matter. An elder, though not a priest, was schooling some of the younger Nextborns in the clearing at the middle of the village. He was using a deliberately dramatic style and simplifying the history to make it more exciting for the children. “…then the wicked Red Moon rose into the sky like a blood-bloated insect, spreading her foul light!” “Booo!” yelled the kids. The old man nodded. “Oh yes! Everywhere her filthy light touches, wickedness, evil and chaos spread like a disease… corrupting bodies and souls!” He lowered his voice and almost whispered to the kids, “But who will fight her? Who will clean the world?” There was a confused babble of answers, “Ernalda!” “Orlanth!” “Storm Bull!” “Ha! You are all right! The Lightbringers! And their friends! They will drive out the foul Moon with strength and justice! But do you know who else?” The children, round-eyed, waited with breathless anticipation. “Someone from this very stead! Yes! Maybe even. One. Of. You!” He pointed at them, one at a time. The children gasped, even those who already had heard of this. “Yes, the vision was given to us showing a child born here would lead our people to victory! No one knows who it might be, so study, work hard and keep a pious heart so that you will bring glory to us all!” Mankar continued walking while the younglings cheered behind him. He had heard the legend, of course, though in a bit more detail. It seemed to him that all their problems started with that damnable moon... but what could be done about it? He was still in this state when he met the other Firstborn for their own lessons. These were almost daily until recently. As the children grew, their natural talents started to blossom and their paths began to diverge. He was somewhat of an exception as he was good at several things but hadn't yet shown a strength in one area that overshadowed the others. Today's lesson was from the Ernalda priestess. Like many in her cult, she was voluptuous and not at all shy in manner or dress. Mankar was too young to appreciate her 'assets' yet but he knew, intellectually, that someday he would. The path to adulthood had many sights! He wondered whether large breasts were a pre-requisite or a consequence of worshiping Ernalda and once again decided that the answer may not be simple. Her house didn't have a floor (as would befit her status) but instead was covered in a clean white sand that he remembered was at least foot thick (from the time he tried to dig through to the bottom and was thoroughly scolded before he could complete his task.) The others were already seated and nodded when he arrived though Tekol turned to avoid his eye. The priestess smiled and spoke in a low, compelling voice. “Today I'll speak of the Great Compromise. You have heard how the Lightbringers rescued the Sun but that was only one part of the recreation of the World. The damage was too severe to be healed so simply! So all the Good Gods swore an oath and Ernalda wove the great net. Orlanth, helped by many, many Gods pulled the world together and all withdrew from physically touching it forevermore lest it be destroyed for all time.” She went on for another hour, detailing how the various deities contributed to the Compromise. “Now, you are all of an age where you are ceasing to be wholly children and are becoming adults! Your paths may lead in many directions but, like the gods of old, compromise and the sharing of burdens is essential so that all may thrive. Each of you may learn to herd or farm; tilling the fertile earth or tending the beasts that share her blessings. You may take some time to decide which route you prefer because the choice is a serious one and not easily changed! Go now and contemplate!” Chapter 2 At their age, even the oldest children had more free time than otherwise but the priestess's words indicated that was soon to change. Mankar decided to enjoy his time now and perhaps, at least, find the task which was least objectionable. He watched the beastherders at work, skillfully guiding and caring for their charges, their cries of “Hia hia!” wafting over the backs of the animals. Though appreciative of the food and milk and hides and wool they provided, Mankar couldn't see himself tending them in the future. The members of the tribe, young and old, revered those who provided sustenance to them. Life was precarious... even in the best of times! And the claws of hunger were never far from scratching on their doors. In fact, most of the Firstborn deaths were from one particularly bad year for crops and a harsh winter on top of that. Today, things were better due to efforts of the herders and farmers but still... A bit depressed by his lack of choices, he walked a bit further east than he usually went, mostly to distract himself. Somewhat separate from the rest of the village were a collection of huts near the river along with docks and boats as well. He waved at the sturdy, brown-skinned women that worked there and they waved back, smiling with white teeth. The fisherwomen (and all were women by custom, though not by law) lived apart from the others even though they had nearly the status of the herders and farmers. Their food was welcome but the smell from their work was not! About to pass by, the youth paused. “Ahhhhhh. Hmmmm. Two paths were laid out, but why not a third? Can one become great by only following others blindly? No, I say!” With a spring in his step, he went to talk to the women working the frigid waters of the river. Chapter 3 A day later, Mankar went back to the home of the Ernalda priestess with Mia and Tia tagging along. Though he would have preferred to go alone, they were too curious to see how things would play out. He was carrying something tightly wrapped in oiled leather and seemed very confident. The priestess smiled as the trio came to where she was finishing her noon blessing of the crops. Truthfully, this more so she could inspect things, give advice and generally guide the workers rather than a true invocation of magic. But the Goddess was everywhere and if a blessing or two could draw her attention, then it was time well-spent. “Ah, Mankar! Have you chosen your path so soon? You seemed quite conflicted yesterday.” “With your permission, I have. I considered carefully the two choices that were before me and would like to propose a third one.” He carefully unwrapped the leather revealing a dried fish. The wrappings had kept the scent of the food from escaping and also helped keep it preserved. “Though it does not grow crops from the earth, the fishers do gather food from the waters. Though they don't herd beasts, they manage their 'flocks' in a way. Even in the coldest days of winter, they brave the weather to cut ice from the river and lakes to provide food for the village.” The girls were a bit surprised by his suggestion but not by Mankar himself. He was always making his own way through life and seemed uncomfortable stepping the in footprints of his elders. Mia whispered to Tia, “Is he giving her the fish or just showing it to her? Do you think we can eat it afterwards?” Tia rolled her eyes and whispered back, “Only you would think of that, sister!” The woman pursed her lips as if in thought. “No honest person would deny the contributions of those who work on the water. But I have an observation and a question for you. The fishers... they are all women.” “I don't see that as a problem, priestess. There's honor in their work and I will strive to be exemplary!” Truthfully, he thought it might be odd as well, but not enough to be a problem. “Mmm... I see. My question is 'why this?'” Mankar's eyes began to sparkle. “It was you!” “Me?” “You told us how Orlanth pulled the earth together with the help of his friends and a mighty net. And is not the Red Moon just a stolen piece of ground lofted into the air with foul magic? Couldn't some future hero and his friends find or make their own net?” He stood up excitedly, miming his ideas with his whole body. “We could take the net and throw it over the moon! We could drag her evil body back to earth and stop her empire from infesting the world with chaos!” The other three blinked at his moxie and grandiose plans. After a moment of stunned silence, the priestess laughed lightly. “How noble! That being the case, I have no objections.” “Thank you! I'll get started right now!” Without another word, he rushed off to the river. After sharing a moment of quiet mutual understanding, Mia finally spoke aloud, “Does that mean we can eat the fish?” With at least part of his future decided, Mankar began to learn the ways of the fisherwomen. Though they were puzzled (in an amused way) that a male had chosen their profession, they were quite welcoming and wasted no time in showing him the ropes. He learned about hooks and bait; waters and weights. He poled a small skiff out onto the lake and was thrown overboard by his 'teacher' and thus learned how to swim. He cleaned many, many fish and was taught seventeen different ways to cook them. But, most of all, he learned about nets. How to throw them. How to make them. How to mend them. Even when some suggested that he was better suited to the spear or trident, he would just smile and keep practicing his net casts. What may have surprised some, though, is that he would usually throw in one direction: in the direction of the Red Moon as if he could grab the sky itself!